IBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo
iBloop 2 - Electric BloopalooTitle Reference Dan's Hey From Me Blog (November 16th, 2011) is the 6th episode of Season 5 iCarly and the 89th overall. This is the sequel to iBloop, a Season 3 episode, where it showed every cast members' bloopers during filming various episodes. Plot This episode is semi-scripted like a talk show. Rex (voiced by Jake Farrow) has an alter ego. He moonlights as talk show host with a British accent, Christopher Cane, interviews the entire cast and pokes fun at their bloopers. Nathan Kress Talks Upcoming 'iCarly' Episodes (Plot Reference) Trivia *Dan tweeted that they will be making a new blooper episode of iCarly (and Victorious, but not in the same episode.) There's not much else known about this episode yet. Dan Schneider confirmed it on Twitter and his blog. Bloopers are mistakes made by the cast throughout filming. Some of the bloopers are in the opening sequence.Dan's tweet about a new blooper episode *One of them is a foot-long section falling off the big 5-foot-long sandwich at the end of the opening credits, which may or may not appear in this episode as Dan stated in his iLost My Mind Fan Facts "I really like the final shot of the cast eating the giant submarine sandwich. When we asked for that prop, it was the same day we shot that footage. But no place in Hollywood could make us a 6-foot long sub that fast – they all said they needed 24 hours, but we needed to shoot it that day. So, again, our amazing prop department created that sandwich by 'joining' smaller subs. That's why, in the shot, you see a piece of the bread fall off under Miranda. I love how the actors stayed in the scene, not even reacting to the falling bread." *Dan stated in the same blog that it was not to be used in "Electric Bloopaloo." "By the way, when they all bite the big sandwich, that's not a shot from an episode. We shot that specifically for the opening credits. If you could hear the audio, you'd hear me (off screen) yelling, "Okay, and on three, everyone take a bite of the sandwich. One... two... THREE!" Maybe one day I'll post that online, with the real audio – might be fun for you to see." *This is the first episode to air at 7PM PST/EST, also the first episode to air at a time earlier than 8 PM since 2008. *The title is a reference to the 1984 film Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo. *This is the second iCarly episode to ever air on a Wednesday, the first being iGo Nuclear. *This episode, like Blooptorious, is in a talk show format. Dan's blog New episodes & more (December 18, 2011) *Nathan mentions that this episode is "semi-scripted". The premise involves a talk show hosted by Rex Powers (voiced by Jake Farrow). Rex moonlights as a talk show host Christopher Cane, inteviews the cast, and pokes fun at their mess ups. Nathan also mentions that he has a "yawning montage". *Jennette mentions that Jerry's mess-ups are hilarious. Nathan speaks gibberish when he messes up. Miranda laughs and walks off. Jennette said when she messes up she apologize profusily. *Dan Schneider plays the crewmember who gives the characters the salsa: this is his first appearance in a production of his since the 2008 Zoey 101 episode "Chasing Zoey." Quotes Jennette: '''Do you wanna interview me? '''Christopher: '''About what? '''Jennette: '''iCarly... '''Christopher: '''I'm on Victorious. '''Jerry Trainer: Son of a- Photo Gallery See the gallery for iBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo here ''' Video Gallery '''See videos for this episode here References 506 Category:Sequels Category:Season 5 episodes